My new variety of rose plant was originated at Richmond, Indiana, as a seedling resulting from my crossing "White Butterfly" (P.P. 1337) with "Promise Me" (P.P. 3167), in the Spring of 1969, with the object of combining the better characteristics of the parents, namely to produce an improved bloom with greater stem length and better growth habit. This new seedling, which first flowered in 1970, reflects the success of this cross and my asexual propagation of this seedling through several generations by grafting at Richmond, Indiana, and by budding at Livermore, California, has demonstrated that the improved characteristics of the new plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.